imperial_assaultfandomcom-20200222-history
Heart of the Empire
Product Description The Heart of the Empire expansion for Imperial Assault welcomes you to Coruscant, capital of the galaxy! This globe-spanning metropolis is the home of Emperor Palpatine and countless other beings. It is also the home of countless mysteries, including the location of an ancient artifact of incredible importance… Set forth on a new, highly replayable campaign of sixteen missions that explore every level of the world, from its glistening halls of power to its grimy underworld alleys. You'll find three new heroes ready to join the Rebellion, aided by the talented Force user Ahsoka Tano. You'll maneuver through the crowded city, pursued and confronted by Imperials at every turn. And you'll find the Emperor isn't the only major player working against you. The former Sith, Maul, has sent a Clawdite Shapeshifter to pursue the artifact, and any face in the crowd might hide the Shapeshifter's true identity. Altogether, Heart of the Empire expands your campaign and skirmish games with three heroes and thirteen other figures, including the massive AT-DP, baton-wielding Riot Troopers, and twin-gunned Sentry Droids. Coruscant comes to life with dozens of new map tiles and more than 130 cards. New energy shield and rubble tokens will throw a wrench in your opponent’s plans by modifying the battlefield, and new power tokens give you more control over your fate than ever before! Included Components Miniatures Rebel * Drokkatta * Jarrod Kelvin * Ko-Tun Feralo Imperial * AT-DP * Riot Trooper (x4) * Sentry Droid (x4) Mercenary * Clawdite Shapeshifter (x4) Hero Sheets * Drokkatta * Jarrod Kelvin * Ko-Tun Feralo Deployment Cards Rebel * Ahsoka Tano * Drokkatta * Jarrod Kelvin * Ko-Tun Feralo * Rogue Smuggler * Wookiee Avenger Imperial * AT-DP * Driven by Hatred * Emperor Palpatine * Riot Trooper (Campaign) (x2) * Riot Trooper (Elite) (Campaign) * Riot Trooper (Skirmish) (x2) * Riot Trooper (Elite) (Skirmish) * Sentry Droid (x2) * Sentry Droid (Elite) Mercenary * Clawdite Shapeshifter (x2) * Clawdite Shapeshifter (Elite) * Maul Companion Cards * 88-Z * J4X-7 Form Cards * Scout (Clawdite Shapeshiter) * Senator (Clawdite Shapeshiter) * Streetrat (Clawdite Shapeshiter) Command Cards * Arcing Shot * Armed Escort * Battle Scars * Collateral Damage * Concentrated Fire * Droid Mastery * Field Supply * Forward March * Heavy Ordnance * Ready Weapons Missions Story Mission Cards * From Dark Clutches * Inside Man * On the Trail * Disruption * Double Agent * Into a Corner * Enemies Closer * History Repeats * On the Run * Capital Escape * The Realm of the Dark Side Side Mission Cards * Civil Unrest * Extraction * Test of Metal * Unfinished Business Skirmish Mission Cards * 30th Floor Plaza ** On Our Way ** Overwatch * Temple Gardens ** Temple Onslaught ** Garden Standoff Imperial Class Decks * Power of the Dark Side * Reactive Defenses Agenda Sets * Field Commander * Security Protocols Reward Cards * Rebel ** Alliance Efficiency ** Bardottan Shard ** Inside Source ** Intercepted Plans ** Lessons of History ** Populist Support ** Scouted Enemies ** Wookiee Roar ** X-8 Upgrade * Imperial ** Explosives Clearance ** Mercenary Aid ** Power of the Shard ** Tracked Movements ** Vader's Legion Item Cards Tier 1 * Charge Pistol * Charged Ammo Pack * Responsive Armor Tier 2 * Focusing Beam * Hunter's Rifle * Polearm Tier 3 * A-12 Sniper Rifle * Power Charger * Supply Pack Supply Cards * Grappler Arm * Shield Pack * Supply Chest Condition Cards * Weakened (x4) Other * Double-sided map tiles (x43) * Power tokens ** Damage Power Token (x7) ** Surge Power Token (x7) ** Block Power Token (x7) ** Evade Power Token (x7) * Energy shield tokens (x12) * Rubble tokens (x22) * Weakened tokens (x5) * Ahsoka Tano token * Emperor Palpatine token * Maul token * 88-Z companion token * J4X-7 companion token Ally/Villain Packs The following are the individual figure packs which were released at the same time as Heart of the Empire: * Ahsoka Tano Ally Pack * Emperor Palpatine Villain Pack * Maul Villain Pack Category:Expansion Category:Wave 10 Category:Heart of the Empire